Love Replay
by sweetblackpearl
Summary: Love and Friendship. Itu hal yang diperbincangkan oleh mereka. Hal yang terjadi pada saat usia remaja mereka. Cerita yang manis, konyol, namun juga ada perasaan sedikit pahit. Namun itu mereka rasakan, dan menjadi pengalaman bagi mereka yang sudah dewasa. Kini satu persatu kembali me-replay apa saja cerita khas anak remaja.
1. Prolog

**HI! I'M BACK! SETELAH BEBERAPA LAMA AKU GA MUNCUL, NAMUN DENGAN CERITA BARU INII, well, heheh, untuk cerita lainnya aku masih proses, dan cerita ini aku ngebut banget karena isinya nanggung jadi aku kelarin aja sekarang. Dan sebagai prolog juga sih, mau liat reaksi kalian. Untuk story ini ceritanya ringan kok, dibanding dua ceritaku yang sebelumnya, (Complicated Life, She is Her) Hehehe, jadi semoga ceritanya bagus dan... Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, senior, iya, sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan dokumen ini," ujar seorang wanita umur 24 tahun yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil mengetik cepat di laptopnya, "Iya, aku ingat, deadline ini tinggal tiga hari lagi, aku akan selesaikan dengan cepat," sesekali wanita itu mengernyitkan mata karena dahinya terasa nyut-nyutan, "Baik, senior, kalau begitu selamat malam, kututup ya teleponnya."

Kazuha Toyama menyandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Dirinya tiap hari seperti tidak kenal hari libur. Ia sangat lelah. Punggungnya sangat terasa pegal karena terus-terusan duduk dan membungkuk. Kini dirinya yang sedang kerja dinas di Prancis terus dikejar oleh target. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lama tinggal di Prancis, sekitar setahun. Ia bekerja di dalam fashion brand cukup terkenal.

Untuk istirahat sejenak, ia berdiri sebentar dan merenggangkan tubuhya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat kopi panas untuknya. Kopi itu seperti candu untuknya dalam bekerja ketika ia harus begadang.

TING TING

Ketika Kazuha sedang menyesap minumannya di dapur, ia mendengar suara email masuk dari laptopnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, siapa yang mengirimkan dia email malam begini?

Akhirnya ia duduk untuk membuka emailnya, dengan berharap semoga seniornya tadi tidak menambah jumlah pekerjaannya. Untungnya tidak, melainkan ada email dari nama yang tidak asing baginya, hanya sudah lama tidak terdengar.

.

 _ **From : mouriran99**_

 _ **To :**_

 _ **Kazuha, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang? Kabari kami ya, sepertinya bulan depan akan ada reuni. Kami berharap kau datang**_ __

 _ **.**_

Mouriran? Ran Mouri? Reuni... tunggu kalau begitu... ia berusaha melihat jadwal sedapat mungkin sehingga ia bisa kembali sebentar ke Jepang. Ia mengecek jadwalnya secara penuh, dan menghubungi senior agar ia bisa mengambil cuti seminggu sehabis deadline. Dan... ia berhasil.

.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian..._

Dengan mata yang terpaksa untuk terbuka, Kazuha dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Kini ia tertidur di sofa, lagi-lagi. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah berada di Jepang untuk izin cuti, namun pekerjaannya seperti tidak meninggalkannya karena seniornya tetap memberinya pekerjaan, walaupun tidak sebanyak baisanya. Setelah dirinya menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan kertas-kertas dan dokumen pekerjaannya sampai larut malam, ia terlalu lelah untuk berpindah tempat tidur.

Akhirnya Kazuha bangkit dari tidurnya, dan dengan kacamata baca bulat besar yang masih terpasang di matanya, ia langsung menaruhnya di meja depannya. Dengan baju sweater hijau muda, ia merenggangkan badannya dan berdiri melihat ke arah kalender di dekat televisi ruang tamunya.

Hari ini. Oh ya, Kazuha menatap tanggal yang digambar lingkaran dan dengan tulisan kecil yaitu, 'Hari Reuni'.

.

.

 **Kazuha POV**

Oh ya, hari ini, sebenarnya tidak dibilang reuni, karena kami bukan teman satu sekolah, namun sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, di masa remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun, kami melalui masa-masa bersama yang cukup membuat hidup berwarna.

Sesuai janji, aku pun bersiap-siap pada sore harinya untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Aku mengenakan coat panjang coklat yang cukup tebal karena ini musim dingin dengan kemeja biru polos dan celana panjang. Rambutku yang dulu suka diikat ponytail kini hanya bisa dikuncir setengah karena rambutku sudah pendek sebahu.

Aku melihat lokasi yang tertera pada notes di handphoneku. Benar. Restoran ini. Aku pun masuk dan berusaha bertanya pada bagian receptionist apa ada rombongan orang yang memesan tempat ini. Namun sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba suara perempuan yang begitu familiar terdengar memanggilku.

"Kazuha?" ujarnya memanggil namun seperti ragu. Akhirnya aku menoleh, dan melihat seorang gadis rambut hitam panjang yang begitu dekat denganku dulu. Gadis itu kini duduk di antara yang lainnya, dan itu adalah teman-teman yang lain.

"Ran?" jawabku yang juga seperti ragu, dan takut salah memanggil nama.

"Oh, astagah, kau Kazuha?!" ujar Ran yang sedikit kaget begitu melihatku. Ya, aku mengerti kenapa dia kaget, karena mukaku kini kuakui sudah cukup terlihat tua karena pikiranku yang stres dengan banyaknya pekerjaan, dan juga gaya rambutku yang jauh berbeda.

Akhirnya aku mendatangi mereka, dan menyapanya. "Hai semua!" Ran bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memelukku erat. "Wuah, aku kangen sekali padamu!"

"Wah, ini nih, tamu istimewa yang dari tadi kita tunggu… yang paling susah untuk diajak ketemuan," gadis yang kutebak adalah Sonoko itu langsung berdiri yang mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku. Sontak badanku langsung membungkuk kecil dan kulihat yang lain tertawa.

Akhirnya aku melepas coat ku dan menaruh di sandaran kursi, dan duduk di kursi.

"Hei, Toyama, kau dari mana saja? Kudengar kau selalu jalan-jalan ke Eropa karena pekerjaanmu," ujar Kaito yang duduk di depanku sambil nyengir jahil.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, "Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak jalan sejauh itu, lagipula bukannya kau ya yang harusnya sudah keliling dunia dengan kostum Kaito Kid itu?" ujarku kembali mengejeknya.

"Tuh kan! Mulai lagi, tadi Sonoko juga menertawaiku dan membahas lagi tentang itu, itu kan sudah lewat!" ujar Kaito dengan kesal. Aku hanya geli melihat Kaito yang tidak berubah dari dulu, dengan tingkahnya yang usil, ceria, tetapi merupakan moodbuster untuk kami semua.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa, "Memang sih, selama ini, aku cukup rindu dengan sifat konyolmu, Kaito..."

Muka Kaito langsung muncul merah semu, Aoko yang mendengarnya hanya bermuka datar dan sedikit membuat mukanya cemberut, "Senang kau, Kaito?"

Kaito langsung terperanjat dan memeluk Aoko, "Tidak, Aoko sayang, jangan cemburu seperti itu," Setelah itu yang lain tertawa juga.

Ketika Sonoko seperti memimpin acara 'reuni' itu, dan yang lainnya seperti Makoto, Aoko, Ran, dan Kaito juga asik mengobrol, aku seperti ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang ini. Kedua laki-laki ini. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapanku. Aku merasakan rasa kaku, tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Akhirnya aku memanggil pemilik restoran untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Bibi, aku minta sake nya satu ya," ujarku mencari kesibukan. Namun tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mengajakku berbicara.

"Hei, Kazuha, sekarang kau sudah bisa minum sake begitu?" ujar pria berkulit hitam itu padaku. Aku sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu. Aku mencoba untuk bisa bersikap biasa saja.

"Tentu saja bisa, lagipula aku sudah biasa minum alkohol..." ujarku berusaha menjawab seperti biasa. Namun aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh yang sok kuat walaupun sebenarnya ini kebiasaanku karena aku sering sulit tidur, jadi aku butuh alkohol kalau aku ingin istirahat.

"Wah... hebat ya, sekarang kau sudah dewasa, Toyama," ujar pria berambut hitam itu, "Jangan kebanyakan minum, nanti kau akan menggendut tau,"

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah panjang, "Hei, Heiji, Kudo, kalian sendiri tidak berubah ya, sama-sama menyebalkan," namun setelah aku mendapat minumanku dan aku meneguknya, aku menutup mata, memohon dalam hati, tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku bertiga dengan mereka. Aduh, kedua pria ini, baik Heiji, dan Shinichi. Mereka itu...

"Eh, Kazuha, kau memesan sake? Bibi! Aku juga!" tiba-tiba Sonoko pun menengok ke arah Kazuha, Heiji, dan Shinichi, Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega. Seharusnya posisi duduknya harus di antara Ran dan Sonoko, ini aku duduk di pinggir bersama kedua laki-laki itu yang duduk menghadap padaku.

Kami pun bertanya tentang kabar masing-masing. Ran kini sedang menjalani profesi guru SMA di sekolah lamanya, di SMA Teitan. Sonoko, hmmm, kabarnya ia sudah bertunangan dengan Makoto, yang kini sudah menjadi atlet karate nasional yang sudah mencapai go internasional. Aku pun meminta tanda tangannya karena rekan kerjaku yang kerja di Prancis salah satunya sangat menyukai dunia bela diri, dan memintaku tanda tangan atlet hebat itu.

Kaito menjadi pegawai swasta yang suka masih diam-diam melakukan aksi mencurinya, namun kini sedikit ubah, yang kudengar ia lebih mengarahkan dirinya untuk bersikap lebih baik, dan menjadi pelatih sulap. Aoko pun menjadi pendampingnya, dan mereka masih nyaman untuk berpacaran. Heiji dan Shinichi pun sama-sama bekerja di kepolisian, sebagai inspektur kepolisian di wilayah masing-masing dengan usianya yang masih sangat muda namun mereka memang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Mereka yang dulunya hanya anak SMA, begitupun diriku, kini kami punya pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," ujar Kaito, "Dulu itu bukannya Kazuha dan Heiji berpacaran ya?"

Aku terperanjat dan spontan melebarkan mata. Begitupun ketika kulihat Heiji, ia juga terkaget sembari melirik-lirik padaku. Astaga, kenapa mereka malah membahas ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku bersikap biasa saja?

"Hmm, iya, kami sempat menjalin... hubungan," ujarku pelan, namun berusaha tersenyum seolah itu bukan hal yang aneh. Yang lainnya hanya melebarkan matanya, termasuk Shinichi.

"Woah, Kazuha, benarkah? Aku kok tidak tahu?" ujar Aoko sedikit terperangah. _Well, She doesn't need to know_ , pikirku dalam hati.

"Yah, begitu..." ujar Heiji pelan. Kaito menyenggol lengan Heiji, "Hoi, pasti kau senang kan bisa bertemu lagi di sini? Bertemu dengan mantan?"

"Apa?!" Heiji mengernyitkan matanya, Ia melirik padaku, "Ya... aku biasa saja, kenapa aku harus senang?!"

"Astagah, Heiji, panik sekali kelihatannya..." ujar Kaito, "Slow down, bro, slow..."

"Lagipula itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih remaja yang belum dewasa, jadi aku dan Heiji sudah seperti teman biasa," ujarku, sambil berusaha bersikap santai, "Ya kan Heiji?"

Heiji melebarkan matanya, "Ya betul, dasar kalian ya,"Kami hanya tertawa bersama setelah itu.

"Kalau begitu," Ran mengangkat alisnya, "Boleh dong kalian bercerita, bagaimana kalian jadian? Sungguh, aku waktu itu tidak percaya kedua orang seperti kalian bisa jadian..."

Aku dan Heiji semakin kaget ketika Ran meminta seperti itu. Yang lain seperti mengangguk setuju, kecuali Shinichi. Aku pun hanya menghela napas. Karena aku bilang seakan-akan ini hanya pengalaman cerita saat muda, jadi aku tidak boleh bersikap seakan-akan kisahku dengan Heiji adalah cerita yang tabu untuk diceritakan. Jadi aku pun memulai replay ke masa saat itu. Masa dimana kami masih muda dan penuh semangat mencari cinta.


	2. Kazuha's Replay (1)

**HELLO! BALIK LG NIH, UPDATE CHAPTER 1. MUNGKIN PAS BACA INI AGAK OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER), TP SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA. HAPPY READING! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, COMMENT YAA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kazuha's POV

 _September 2011, 7 tahun yang lalu._

 _Aku yang saat itu masih berada di bangku SMA, memiliki sebuah kemauan untuk setidaknya menghasilkan uang dengan upaya aku tidak perlu meminta uang jajan pada orangtuaku. Sebenarnya, orang tuaku cukup mampu membiayaiku dan memberiku sejumlah uang, hanya saja... aku melihat bahwa 'kerja paruh waktu' akan menjadi pengalaman unik yang tak terlupakan. Aku pindah ke Tokyo sejak setahun yang lalu untuk mencoba hidup mandiri di sini. Aku mencari segala lowongan, dan menemukan tempat kerja dekat kost an ku. Sebuah kedai yang menjual makanan snack malam, minuman hangat dan juga dingin dan menyegarkan. Tentu saja tempat itu sangat ngetrend dan didatangi oleh sebagian besar anak muda._

" _Misi, saya mau pesan," aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat pengunjung mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil waiters._

" _Iya," dengan langkah cepat, dan bantuan sepatu kets ku, aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan bersedia mencatat pesanannya. Kehidupan yang hectic pada malam hari cukup membuatku lelah. Aku harus bolak-balik membawakan makanan dan minuman, membereskan meja, membersihkan sisa makanan yang tercecer di lantai. Tapi setidaknya aku tetap mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersenyum dan bersikap optimis dan profesional untuk profesi yang sudah aku jalani sekitar empat bulan ini._

" _Toyama," panggil Akira, rekan kerja paruh waktuku._

" _Ya?"_

" _Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja delapan ya," aku langsung membawa nampan berisi beberapa mangkuk ramen, dan katsu dan membawanya ke meja yang diberitahu Akira._

" _Ini pesanannya,"aku menaruh ke mejanya satu per satu, dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba pandanganku bertemu dengan pengunjung yang berada di meja itu. Melihat mukanya membuatku melebarkan mataku. Begitu pun orang itu._

" _Oh? Kazuha?" suaranya sudah jauh lebih berat daripada suara saat tujuh tahun lalu. Namun kulit gelap dan matanya membuatku langsung mengenalnya._

" _Heiji?" aku terperangah melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya._

" _Hei... sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Heiji bingung, namun melihat polo shirt pink yang memiliki logo kedai kami, ia langsung mengerti, "Kau, part-timer di sini?"_

" _Iya, begitulah..." ujarku, "Lalu, kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini? Bukannya kau tinggal di Hokkaido ya?"_

" _Tidak, sekarang aku sudah pindah ke Tokyo, kau tinggal di mana—"_

" _Kazuha! Sedang apa kau! Cepat ke sini dan layani pengunjung lainnya!" seru Yuka senpai padaku dari dekat dapur untuk menunggu pesanan. Aku pun langsung berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Heiji, yang sepertinya belum selesai berbicara denganku. Hmm... entahlah, aku juga tidak ingin bicara lama-lama dengannya. Dulu saat kami SD, aku bisa dibilang anak culun, gendut, berkacamata dan kerjanya hanya makan, dan menggambar-gambar tidak jelas saat pelajaran. Itulah keadaanku saatku dulu, sekarang berat badanku sudah normal, dan aku melatih mataku sehingga tidak memakai kacamata tebal itu lagi._

 _Saat itu, Heiji Hattori, salah satu anak populer di kelas, suka mendatangiku dan membully ku. Ia menarik kerah seragamku, menyandungku, menempelkan kertas di punggungku, menjatuhkan sumpitku saat diriku makan, mengejekku dan mengataiku dengan panggilan 'Si jelek gendut'. Semacam seperti itu Awalnya aku bersikap cuek saja, namun ia tetap menggodaku sampai pada akhirnya amarahku bangkit ketika ia merobek buku sketch ku yang isinya adalah semua gambar-gambarku. Aku berteriak marah untuk pertama kalinya, dan cukup membuat yang lain heboh. Tidak hanya teriak, aku menangis histeris. Hal itu membuat Heiji dan teman-temannya bungkam. Mereka tidak menggangguku beberapa hari. Sampai pada akhirnya, kulihat meja Heiji di kelas kosong, dan ternyata Bu guru saat itu bilang bahwa Heiji pindah ke luar kota._

 _Saat itu kupikir hidupku cukup tenang tanpa keisengan yang mengangguku dan menghantuiku. Namun kini, saat kami bertemu lagi, aku tidak menyangka dengan yang aku lihat sekarang._

" _Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini adalah rekan kerja kita yang baru," ujar Yuka-senpai memperkenalkan kepada kami para pekerja paruh waktu dan menepuk ke pundak anak baru itu, "Nah, anak baru, perkenalkan dirimu,"_

" _Ehm," deham anak baru itu, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Heiji Hattori, panggil saja Heiji. Mulai hari ini, saya akan bekerja di sini, mohon bantuannya," dan yak, Heiji mengatakannya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Hal ini membuatku ternganga melihat fakta yang ada di depanku. Kenapa dia harus kembali lagi di sekitarku._

 _Setelah Heiji masuk kerja, aku tidak merasakan kehidupan biasa yang kudambakan. Seminggu berlalu sejak dirinya mulai kerja di kedai kami. Heiji seperti... berusaha membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Di saat aku lalai melayani pemesanan makanan, dia tiba-tiba datang dan seolah seperti memperbaiki semua. Lalu, kadang kami bertabrakan saat mengambil pesanan, dan kadang membuat piring yang kubawa menjadi jatuh, dan untung tidak pecah. Namun aku tetap merasa kesal. Rasanya dulu sebelum dirinya datang, aku tidak seceroboh ini._

 _Dan lagi, Heiji semakin 'disayangi' oleh senior dan manajer, bagaimana tidak, pengunjung menjadi lebih rama, terutama wanita yang terhinoptis dengan ketampanan Heiji, sehingga kami selalu mendapatkan waiting list yang tidak sedikit._

 _Saat kedai kami tutup sekitar jam 10 malam, kami semua membereskan meja, kursi, dan lantai. Aku pun menyapu lantai, dan tiba-tiba Heiji menghampiriku._

" _Hei, ahou (panggilan yang kuterima karena suka melakukan kesalahan), ada apa denganmu? Mukamu sekarang seperti mayat hidup begitu," ujar Heiji yang juga membereskan piring di dekatku._

 _Aku hanya menghela napas, "Iya, aku seperti ini juga karena seseorang,"_

" _Eh? Siapa? Coba beritahu aku siapa yang membuatmu muram begitu, nanti aku balas dan hajar dia," ujar Heiji dengan nada usil yang membuatku tidak terlalu betah lama-lama._

" _Dasar..." gumamku. Heiji tidak peduli dan tertawa pelan. Aku mendengarnya dan semakin membuatku kesal, namun aku menahan diri._

 _Akhirnya sekitar tiga puluh menit, kami selesai beres-beres, dan menutup kedai, lalu para pengerja pun pulang. Seperti biasa, karena dekat, aku hanya jalan kaki, sekitar sepuluh menit. Biasanya aku hanya sendiri, namun sekarang..._

" _Hei, Zuha, kau tinggal di mana? Apakah kau selalu jalan malam begini? Apa orang tuamu juga tinggal di Tokyo? Atau kau tinggal dengan saudaramu? Eh, tapi memangnya ada ya, bukannya semua saudaramu tinggal di Osaka?" Heiji melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak membuatku bersedia untuk menjawab semua._

" _Tidak, aku tinggal bersama sesama penyewa," ujarku singkat. Aku hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memandang mukanya. Duh kenapa dia harus di sampingku seperti ini..._

" _Wah, jadi kau menyewa rumah bersama ya? Wah seru sekali..." ujar Heiji dengan nada tetap bersemangat dan penuh penasaran, "Penyewanya seumuran kita? Dengan perempuan semua kan? Atau... ada laki-laki?"_

 _Aku hanya diam saja. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab. Namun Heiji tetap mengikutiku berjalan, melihat ini, aku pun inisiatif bertanya, "Jalan rumahmu juga ke arah sini?" tanyaku._

" _Ehm..." Heiji diam sebentar, "Tidak,"_

" _Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku bingung dan heran._

" _Ini sudah malam, mana bisa aku membiarkan seorang perempuan jalan sendiri malam hari, kalau ada orang yang jahat bagaimana..." ujar Heiji menjelaskan. Perempuan? Aku mendengar dari mulut Heiji membuatku tersenyum. Konyol. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap ke arah Heiji dengan pandangan tajam. Heiji pun bingung dengan diriku._

" _Lucu sekali, mendengarmu menyebutku seorang perempuan, sedangkan dulu kau memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku monster menjijikan yang harus dibasmi..." ujarku yang tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin memaki-maki._

" _Apa?" Tampaknya Heiji terlihat kaget dengan kata-kataku yang sinis, "Maksudmu apa? Ya kau kan memang perempuan, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"_

" _Oh ya, aku tidak merasa kau menganggapku, bahkan sebagai manusia," ujarku berusaha menyerang dengan kata-kata dan ingatan masa laluku._

" _Kazuha," ujar Heiji dengan pandangan bingung, "Jangan-jangan, kau... bersikap dingin padaku karena masih berpikir aku yang sekarang adalah aku saat di sekolah dasar saat itu?"_

" _Lalu sekarang kau apa? Orang tua?" ujarku pelan. Heiji melebarkan mata tidak percaya. Dari matanya kini aku merasakan tatapan tajam, dan seperti ada gemercik kemarahan. Yash, kurasa dia tersinggung mendengar kata-kataku._

" _Begini," Heiji menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya, alis tebalnya berkerut, "Sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu sejak diriku masih bocah ingusan dan bodoh... aku seperti bocah yang suka mengejek fisik orang, oke, kalau begitu aku sekarang akan mengatakannya kembali,"_

" _Maafkan aku atas kejadian dulu, di saat aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah, aku bertindak sesuka hatiku, dan membuatmu jadi sasaran kenakalanku. Aku masih terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir panjang apa efek yang ditimbulkan. Dan setelah aku melihat sikapmu padamu, aku mengerti, dan aku berusaha membayar kesalahanku, dengan... bersikap baik padamu..."_

 _Permohonan maaf dan penjelasan Heiji yang panjang hanya membuatku ingin membungkam mulutku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif, tapi pengalaman masa kecil yang menjadi korban bully sungguh membuatku sulit untuk berlapang dada. Kesalahan seperti itu bagiku tidak bisa dihilangkan saja dengan kata maaf._

" _Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk mendengarkan kata maaf-maafmu itu, lebih baik kau pulang, ke rumahmu, dan jangan ikuti aku," ujarku, dan aku membalikkan tubuhku meninggalkan Heiji, namun tiba-tiba tangan Heiji menarikku._

" _Ayo... kita berteman," ujar Heiji. Apa? Berteman? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku dan Heiji?_

" _Apa?"_

" _Mulai sekarang, aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai teman, benar-benar teman, dan aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa dirugikan lagi," ujar Heiji dengan matanya yang penuh keyakinan. Aku merasakan matanya membuatku tenggelam. Namun aku berusaha untuk sadar._

" _Tidak mau,"_

" _Kazuha—"_

" _Aku bilang aku tidak mau, kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?" ujarku, dan kini aku menghentakkan tangan Heiji yang mengenggamku, "Kurasa kita cukup hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja, pertemanan tidak cocok untuk kita,"_

 _Aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan cepat, tanpa melihat ke belakang, tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresi muka Heiji sekarang, apa dia sekarang tertawa karena aku terlihat bodoh dimatanya, atau marah karena aku mempermalukannya, atau... sedih?_

 _Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu._

 _._

 _._

" _Eh? Kau bertemu dengan teman sekolah dasarmu yang dulu suka menganggumu?" tanya Ran Mouri esok paginya sambil berdiri di dapur sambil mengoles selai stroberi di rotinya. Aku duduk di meja makan, sambil meneguk segelas susu._

" _Iya, tidak hanya itu, bahkan dia juga ikut kerja paruh waktu di tempat kerjaku," ujarku._

" _Wah, serius? Gila, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia sociopath?" seru Sonoko yang datang dari ruang tamu dan sama-sama meminum susu bersama di meja makan._

" _Eh? Sociopath? Ehm... entahlah, seperti tidak juga..."ujarku pelan._

" _Mungkin saja, dia kan dulu semacam perundung yang suka membuat hidup orang tidak tenang, jadi ya bisa dibilang dia memiliki kecenderungan seperti itu..." ujar Sonoko berusaha mempertahankan pemikirannya._

" _Astaga, Sonoko, mulai lagi tidak masuk akal mu itu," ujar Ran berusaha menegur, sambil membawa roti yang dibuatnya, ia berjalan ke arah meja makan, "Tapi Kazuha... kalau begitu, lebih baik kau coba untuk berpikir lebih terbuka, dan amati, apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak seperti itu, ya, aku sering mendapati anak laki-laki memang suka bersikap seperti saat masih kecil, namun saat mereka tumbuh dewasa, mereka sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Itu bagian dari sikap anak laki-laki. Setidaknya, seseorang yang kukenal seperti itu..."_

 _Aku mendengarkan ujaran Ran. Mungkin juga sih aku yang terlalu mudah sakit hati, sehingga menganggap Heiji bersikap seperti itu sampai sekarang._

" _Tapi..." ujar Sonoko tiba-tiba, "Apa dia tampan?"_

" _Hah?" mukaku kurasakan sedikit panas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku melihat dirinya memang cukup tampan, dengan kulit hitamnya itu ia terlihat seperti mempunyai kharisma tersendiri. Dan mukanya juga benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar mengalami pubertas dengan baik. Eh? Apa sih yang aku pikirkan, jangan bersikap konyol, Kazuha._

" _Ya... pengunjung wanita banyak yang datang ke kedai kami karena ingin melihatnya..." ujarku._

" _Benarkah? Setampan apakah dia? Wah aku penasaran gila!" ujar Sonoko dengan antusias dan penuh kegirangan. Ran langsung menepuk pundak Sonoko._

" _Hei, Sonoko, kau kan sudah punya Kyougoku, mana boleh seperti itu..." ujar Ran dengan nada menceramahi. Dia memang seperti ibu bagi kami._

" _Tenang saja Ran, aku kan hanya cuci mata, namun hatiku tetap bersama Makoto," ujar Sonoko sambil memegang mukanya yang kemerahan._

 _Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Bagaimana kelanjutannya, bagaimana Heiji akan bersikap. Entahlah, lagipula malam ini adalah shift kami. Jadi aku akan bertemu lagi.._

 _._

 _Akhirnya waktu kerja kami tiba. Setelah sepulang sekolah, aku kerja sore hari mulai jam lima dan tetap melayani pengunjung. Begitupun Heiji, ia sekaligus memegang meja kasir jika belum ada yang perlu dilayani. Untuk hari ini, kami belum sempat bertemu mata dengan mata. Kurasa kata-kataku cukup menusuk dan melukai harga dirinya. Aku tidak menahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan._

" _Halo, kami ingin pesan bir," panggil seseorang dalam sebuah kelompok meja. Aku pun mendatangi, lalu aku melihat bahwa beberapa dari mereka masih menggunakan seragam._

" _Ehm, maaf sebelumnya, sebelum saya memberikan birnya kepada Anda, bolehkah saya melihat kartu pengenal anda?" tanyaku dengan sopan agar mereka tidak tersinggung mendengarnya._

" _Apa? Kenapa harus begitu? Kau hanya perlu memberi bir nya pada kami," ujar salah satu anak perempuan yang kurasa masih sekolah dan belum cukup umur._

" _Kami tidak bisa memberikan bir kepada pengunjung yang berumur 20 tahun ke bawah," ujarku memberitahu peraturannya._

" _Apa-apaan kau? Jadi kami tidak boleh membeli bir karena kami masih anak sekolah? Begitu?" kini suara anak itu sedikit meninggi, dan aku tahu dia cukup emosi._

" _Saya hanya mengikuti peraturan," ujarku mengulangi dan berusaha menenangkan, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saya rekomendasikan anda minuman lain favorit pengunjung kedai kami, seperti jus, atau—"_

" _Heh kau, jangan sok-sok bersikap benar deh, kurasa kami bukan orang yang pertama meminta bir, tapi kenapa kau seperti keras kepala dan membuatku muak..." ujarnya yang berusaha mencemoohku. "Kau itu hanya sebagai pekerja di sini, kau dibayar oleh uang kami, jadi kau tidak usah sok menggurui kami... huh, tidak di sekolah, di kedai jelek dan bobrok ini bahkan aku diceramahi..." Kini beberapa pandangan dari pengunjung, termasuk rekan kerjaku tertuju pada kami. Aku hanya berusaha menenangkan walaupun aku tidak kalah emosi mendengar kata-katanya yang tidak sopan, dan berusaha menjelekkan tempat kerjaku._

" _Ini tugas saja sebagai pekerja di sini, saya hanya melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan, maaf membuat Anda marah..." ujarku berusaha membungkuk minta maaf. "Tapi... saya rasa Anda lebih muda daripada saya, jadi mendengar Anda berbicara, sebaiknya Anda bisa berkata lebih baik dan sopan lagi,"_

" _Apa?" nada anak itu semakin melengking._

" _Saya ingin agar Anda mencabut kata-kata anda, yang mengatakan tentang kedai ini, dan meminta maaf..." ujarku berusaha membela diri._

 _Alis anak itu terangkat, ia berdiri menghadapku, dengan geram ia mengambil gelas air dan menyiramnya ke arahku. Aku hanya menutup mata. Dan.. loh, aku tidak merasa basah._

 _Saat ku membuka mata, aku melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri di depanku, dan kini muka, dan bagian atas bajunya basah kuyup. Sontak orang-orang di sana pun terkaget, dan begitupun diriku. Aku mendapati, Heiji melindungiku supaya aku tidak basah disiram olehnya._

 _Setelah itu, Heiji pun mengusap air di sekitar mukanya, lalu tersenyum, "Kalau anda masih bersikap tidak sopan dan menyerang kami, kami bisa membawa Anda ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan melakukan tindakan ilegal di bawah umur, bersikap menyerang, dan mencemarkan nama baik," Akhirnya anak itu duduk dengan diam, dan malu, dan tak lama gerombolan mereka pun pergi._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini," aku memberikan Heiji handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan kepalanya yang cukup basah. Kini kami berada di ruang loker di belakang, karena Yuka senpai, dan Akira turun tangan untuk melayani. Kami berdua disuruh istirahat sejenak._

" _Huh, aku tidak menyangka ada anak SMP bisa datang dan meminta bir dengan tidak sopan..." ujar Heiji mengambil handuk itu, dan mengusapnya, dan berusaha mengeringkannya dengan asal. Aku melihat rambutnya yang jadi semakin berantakan langsung berbicara._

" _Hei, kalau kau mengusapnya terlalu kasar, nanti kusut..." ujarku. Heiji tercengang dan terdiam melihatku, dan membuatku sadar bahwa tindakanku tadi tidak berada di bawah kesadaranku. Ah... aku bodoh, kenapa aku peduli cara dia menggosok rambutnya._

 _Heiji hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Kami pun hanya diam saja. Hanya terdengar kibasan kain dari handuk oleh Heiji. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, lebih tepatnya bertanya._

" _Kenapa... kau melakukannya?" tanyaku pelan._

" _Ehm?"_

" _Kenapa, tadi... kau malah berdiri di depanku dan jadi basah karena disiram seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi. Heiji hanya tersenyum lagi. Astaga orang ini, kenapa hanya bisa tersenyum..._

" _Melihatmu yang terus-terusan diserang oleh bocah tengik itu, membuatku tidak bisa diam saja..." ujar Heiji sambil melihat ke bawah._

 _Aku melebarkan mataku, dan menatap Heiji yang kini tertunduk._

" _Saat aku melihat insiden tadi, aku sepertinya sadar, kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku, walaupun hal itu sudah berlalu cukup lama, namun aku mendengar kata hujatan dari orang lain saja sudah membuatku ingin marah, apalagi, saat itu, aku tiap hari tak henti terus mengataimu dan menganggumu..."_

 _Hatiku terenyuh mendengarnya. Apa benar Heiji bisa berpikir seperti itu? Melihatnya seperti ini membuat hatiku yang keras bertahun-tahun menjadi melunak. Apa mungkin dia sekarang sungguh-sungguh? Aku pun duduk menghadap Heiji dan menatapnya lekat._

" _Heiji," Heiji langsung menengok ke arahku dan membalas tatapanku._

" _Maafkan aku, sikapku kemarin berlebihan, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu, dan mengungkit masalah sepele yang sudah lama terjadi,"ujarku dengan pelan._

" _Apa? Tidak, aku yang memang salah... aku—"_

" _Tidak,"aku dengan tegas kini membantah, "Kini aku yang salah, aku bersikap kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak berpikir lebih jauh. Aku tidak melihat bahwa kalau ada kemungkinan kau sudah berubah, namun aku malah menutup telinga dan tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu..." lalu menghela napas, "Kalau begitu, maaf, dan sebagai ganti maaf, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu,"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Ayo... kita berteman, selayaknya bagaimana seorang teman, aku ingin mencobanya..." ujarku. Aku berusaha membulatkan keputusan, dan tidak memikirkan kesalahan yang lalu. Aku menatap Heiji, yang awalnya hanya terbengong, kini bibirnya mulai mengulas menjadi sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman palsu dan licik, namun terlihat tulus... dan aku tahu bahwa keputusanku itu tidak akan salah._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi... itu cerita awalnya ya kenapa kalian bisa jadi sahabat?" tanya Aoko mengangguk-angguk.

Aku pun ikut mengangguk setuju, dan menatap Heiji yang tersenyum padaku seperti saat kami pertama kali berteman. "Ya seperti itu, kami menjadi teman yang sekaligus membantu di tempat kerja, lama-lama kami sering terbuka satu sama lain, bercanda, selalu bersama... dan... sejak itu..."

"Kami pun pacaran," timpal Heiji. Aku mengangkat alis, dan tersenyum kecil.

Sebuah kisah setelah kami mengalami hubungan pertemanan, dimana membuat dirimu tidak bisa percaya seratus persen, bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan bisa sepenuhnya hanya menjadi teman. Karena ketika kami benar-benar menjalinnya dan sebuah ikatan itu ada, pasti perasaan itu akan muncul


	3. Kazuha's Replay (2)

**HAII, Akhirnya aku update Love Replay lagi! Semoga makin bagus ya, dan HAPPY READING dan jangan ragu untuk kasih review yaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kazuha's POV**

 _Semakin hari, kedai kami bisa dibilang menjadi sangat ramai dan laris. Setiap kami mulai membuka kedai pada sore hari, sudah banyak orang menunggu di depan untuk masuk dan menjadi orang pertama yang makan di sana. Lima menit pertama meja sudah penuh, sehingga dari awal pekerjaan kami sudah cukup hectic. Akira-kun membantu bosku yang menjadi chef di ruang dapur sebagai asistennya, Yuka senpai melayani di bagian membuat minuman dan kasir, Heiji dan aku berusaha melayani pengunjung yang datang dan kadang membantu menyajikan minuman ke gelas jika Yuka senpai sibuk._

 _Lagu yang hips yang diputar di kedai kami membantu kami mengikuti ritmenya dan bergerak cepat ke sana ke mari. Tentu ini melelahkan. Aku yang berusaha ingin duduk sebentar di dekat Yuka senpai merasa tidak nyaman dan khawatir kalau tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku lagi. Saat aku berdiri lagi setelah aku berkutat pada diriku, tiba-tiba Heiji menahanku dengan tangannya di pundakku sehingga aku tidak usah berdiri._

" _Tidak apa-apa, kau istirahat saja," ujar Heiji pelan._

" _Masih banyak yang belum selesai, aku—" ujarku, tapi Heiji memotong._

" _Aku bisa mengatasinya, itu tidak terlalu banyak, dan kau juga, mukamu sendiri terlihat lelah," ujar Heiji menegaskan. Yuka senpai yang berada di sampingku pun setuju mengangguk._

" _Benar Kazuha-chan, kau kan baru sembuh dari demam kemarin, lebih baik kau disini menjaga kasir dan aku menggantikanmu ya?"Yuka senpai yang memang baik hati itu pun akhirnya berdiri dan melayani pengunjung, sedangkan aku mengambil alih bagian kasir._

 _._

 _Akhirnya kedai kami tutup. Aku dan beserta semua rekan kerjaku merapikan piring sisa makan, menyapu, mengepel, dan menaruh kursi di atas meja._

" _Kerja bagus ya," ujar bosku keluar dari dapur. Ia adalah lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun akhir yang jago memasak. Dirinya belum menikah sampai sekarang, dan memiliki fokus untuk bekerja untuk kedai dulu._

" _Sebagai hasil dari kerja keras kalian, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan!" Serentak semuanya berteriak gembira, begitupun diriku._

 _Kami pun jalan ke restoran BBQ terdekat. Kami berlima duduk dan mulai memesan makanan._

" _Kalian harus makan dengan banyak untuk kerja di kedai ya! Sepertinya semakin hari kita akan dibuat sibuk, dan lihat dirimu, Toyama-san, tubuhmu semakin kurus, kau harus makan banyak!" ujar bosku sambil tertawa, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kecil._

 _Aku memakan pelan makananku, saat aku mengunyah, tiba-tiba Heiji di sebelahku menyodorkan daging di piringku, "Makan yang benar ahou, jangan sambil bengong seperti itu,"_

" _Aku tidak bengong!" ujarku kesal dan menyenggol tangan Heiji. Sedangkan Heiji tertawa._

" _Woah, Heiji ya sedari tadi, selalu perhatian dengan Kazuha-chan!" ujar Yuka menggoda. Aku hanya mengunyah dagingku. Ya tidak hanya Yuka senpai saja, aku merasakannya, setelah kami berbaikan, kami menjadi lebih dekat, semakin lama. Kami saling membantu satu sama lain jika saat bekerja ada kesulitan, dan ia selalu melontarkan candaan, jadi kami sekarang sudah bisa dibilang benar-benar..._

" _Tentu saja, kami kan berteman," ujar Heiji bangga dan melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek dan menggeleng. Sejak kami memutuskan untuk berteman, Heiji bersikap seperti kami teman lama dan selalu berada di sekitarku. Tapi kami hanya berada di hubungan pertemanan._

" _Eyy... memangnya kami juga bukan temanmu? Bukan itu yang kami lihat," ujar Akira-kun dengan tertawa._

" _Memangnya apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya bosku dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya._

 _Yuka senpai tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah aku dan Heiji, "Kedua insan ini, mereka seperti lebih dari teman," Aku melebarkan mata mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya? Masa aku dan Heiji... aku berusaha tidak menengok ke arah Heiji, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang._

" _Kami memang berteman, huh, senpai, kau ingin aku memberikan daging? Ini!" ujar Heiji memberi daging, seperti tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju, namun dalam hatiku aku merasa sedikit sedih, entahlah, apa rasa berharapku pupus sudah?_

 _Kuakui._

 _Aku menyukai Heiji. Sejak tiga bulan aku dan Heiji kerja bersama, aku merasakan hatiku berdegup ketika ia berada di dekatku. Aku senang ketika ia membantuku, dan menjagaku dengan ikut jalan ke arah kost ku saat malam. Aku merasa dilindungi. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan ini. Aku takut aku malah merusak semua pertemanan kami jika aku mengatakannya. Jadi aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku._

 _Kini aku makan dengan rasa pahit di lidahku, dan berharap aku pulang cepat._

 _._

 _Seperti biasa, Heiji menemaniku jalan ke kost an ku. Awalnya aku menolaknya karena takut merepotkan dirinya, namun Heiji terus melakukannya, jadi aku hanya pasrah saja._

" _Wah, kapan lagi bos mentraktir kita, daging restoran itu memang terkenal enak sih!" ujar Heiji yang terlihat kenyang._

" _Mungkin dia melihat kita lelah bekerja..." ujarku pelan._

" _Andai saja dia tiap hari memberi suplai seperti itu," ujar Heiji tertawa._

" _Iya, di dalam mimpimu," aku juga ikut tertawa. Kami tertawa, namun tiba-tiba hening. Kami berjalan dan sebentar lagi sampai. Aku seperti memikirkan ejekan Yuka senpai, hanya bertanya-tanya pendapat Heiji._

" _Heiji," ujarku._

" _Apa?"_

" _Soal yang tadi..." aku berusaha bertanya._

" _Soal apa?" tanyanya kembali._

" _Itu, waktu Yuka senpai—"_

" _Toyama!" tiba-tiba suara berat yang kukenal memanggilku. Sontak perkataanku terhenti, aku dan Heiji menengok ke arah suara itu, dan menemukan sosok familiar yang kukenal di depan kost kami._

" _Oh? Kudo-kun!"panggilku berjalan ke arah Shinichi Kudo. Heiji pun dengan pelan mengikutiku. Shinichi mengangkat alis dan melambaikan tangannya pelan._

" _Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan mana Ran-chan?" tanyaku bingung sambil menengok ke segala arah._

" _Oh, Ran sedang berbelanja di minimarket dekat sini. Aku disuruh masuk ke kost nya saja karena Ran takut aku bosan menunggunya, tapi Ran lupa kau kerja sambilan, jadi begitu sampai sini, aku tidak bisa masuk..." ujarnya._

 _Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Wah, kau menunggu lama? Aku tadi habis makan malam bersama rekan kerjaku dulu, jadi aku pulang lebih lama dari sebelumnya..."_

" _Oh? Padahal Ran ingin memasakkan kita ramen loh!" ujar Shinichi sambil mengernyitkan dahi._

" _Serius?Ramen buatan Ran enak sekali! Kalau begitu aku juga ikut makan deh, perutku masih muat menampung makanan lagi..." ujarku tertawa sambil memegang perutku._

" _Dasar, kalau tentang ramen saja, kau langsung mau..." ujar Shinichi sambil tertawa mengejek, aku menyikut tangannya._

 _Setelah Shinichi tertawa dan tiba tiba melihat ke arah Heiji, "Ah, dia siapa..."_

 _Aku menyadari Heiji masih di belakangku saat ditunjuk, "Oh, dia temanku, Heiji Hattori, dan Heiji, ini Shinichi Kudo," mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan._

" _Hei, bagaimana bisa Ran membiarkanmu berdiri di sini?" aku merogoh saku untuk mengambil kunci kost dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Ayo masuk, kau pasti kedinginan," Aku mengajak Shinichi masuk ke dalam, namun sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Heiji dulu._

" _Terima kasih Heiji sudah mengantarkanku," ujar Kazuha._

" _Di kost mu tidak ada orang lagi?" tanya Heiji penasaran._

" _Ehm... temanku yang lain belum pulang," jawabku. Sonoko mengabariku dan bilang dia sedang pergi bersama temannya jadi dia akan pulang larut malam, jadi kost ini kosong._

" _Kalau begitu," Heiji mendekati ke arahku dan Shinichi yang ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam, "Aku ikut,"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Aku ikut masuk ke dalam ya," ujar Heiji dengan tanpa ekspresi._

" _Ehm... tapi, ini sudah cukup malam, Heiji," ujarku bingung. Heiji yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan matanya._

" _Aku masih punya waktu, dan... aku haus. Sebaiknya kau buatkan minum untukku nanti," ujar Heiji. Aku dan Shinichi hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku hanya mengiyakan dan kami bertiga masuk ke dalam._

 _._

" _Ini," setelah aku membuat teh untuk Heiji dan Shinichi, aku menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu dimana mereka berdua sedang duduk di sana. Heiji minum dalam diam, begitu pula Shinichi yang memang tidak suka banyak bicara, apalagi dengan orang yang tak terlalu ia kenal dan aku hanya duduk di sofa. Sehingga kami bertiga hanya berada di dalam keheningan. Daripada diam dan suasananya tidak mengenakkan, aku memulai pembicaraan._

" _Kudo, kata Ran, tim sepakbola mu menang juara," ujarku memulai pembicaraan. Shinichi menengok ke arahku dan mengangkat alis._

" _Juara katamu?" Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hei, bagaimana aku bisa dibilang juara, aku hanya runner-up..." ujar Shinichi dengan muka datar._

" _Ya itu sama saja tahu dengan juara, dapat juara dua atau runner up itu hal yang bagus," ujar Kazuha, "Pokoknya selamat Kudo, kau melakukannya lagi," pujiku. Shinichi mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman sombong khas dirinya._

" _Oi Kazuha," ujar Heiji memanggilku. Sontak aku menengok ke arah Heiji yang duduk satu sofa dengan Shinichi namun berjauhan, maklumlah mereka tidak kenal._

" _Oh, kenapa?" tanyaku._

" _Apa kamu tidak mencoba menghubungi temanmu yang namanya Ran itu?" tanya Heiji._

" _Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku bingung._

" _Ya dia belum pulang sedari tadi, jadinya kau sendirian di sini—"_

 _Sendiri? Aku menengok ke arah Shinichi yang seperti biasa tidak terlihat peduli dengan percakapan kami, dan aku hanya tertawa mengejek, "Apa yang kau katakan? Di sini ada Kudo juga, kau tidak lihat?"_

" _Justru karena itu, aku—"_

" _Oh? Kazuha-chan? Kau sudah sampai?" tiba-tiba Ran masuk dari luar pintu sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Shinichi berdiri dan mengambil belanjaan Ran dari tangannya dan membantunya menaruh di dapur. Ran yang menyapa Kazuha pun melirik ke arah Heiji._

" _Dia, siapa—"_

" _Oh, dia Heiji Hattori, temanku, dan rekan kerjaku," ujarku menjawab. Ran pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Heiji, begitupun Heiji. Akhirnya Ran meminta izin untuk ke dapur_ _, diikuti oleh Shinichi_ _. Kini tinggal Heiji dan aku._

" _Dia sudah pulang tuh, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja," ujarku dengan agak memaksa._

" _Kudo itu tinggal di sini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu dapurmu dimana?" tanya Heiji seperti penasaran._

" _Dia itu pacar Ran bodoh, mana mungkin kost kami menerima laki-laki di sini..."_

" _Ah begitu..." ujar Heiji sambil mengangguk pelan. Aku mulai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dengannya, sambil duduk di sofa, aku menyesap tehku yang masih hangat, begitupun dengan Heiji. Kami tidak menatap satu sama lain, sampai Heiji akhirnya beranjak berdiri dari duduknya._

" _Kalau begitu aku pulang," ujar Heiji singkat. Ia mengambil tasnya, dan aku pun ikut berdiri untuk mengantarkannya ke pintu depan._

" _Oh oke,"_

 _Saat aku dan Heiji sudah berdiri di depan teras, tiba-tiba Heiji berbalik menghadapku, "Ah tadi,"_

 _Aku mengangkat alis, "Eh?"_

" _Kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan, yang tadi tentang Yuka-senpai?" tanya Heiji sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket tebalnya. Aku mengangkat alis. Ah iya, tadi aku ingin bertanya soal itu. Hubungan kami yang itu._

" _Ah..." ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah lupa,"_

 _Heiji mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ya!" dia melambaikan tangannya, begitupun juga diriku. Kurasa bertanya tentang hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang tepat. Aku merasa... Heiji bukan tipe orang yang akan memiliki perasaan yang seperti itu, apalagi kepadaku. Aku pun menghela napas, dan aku masuk ke dalam, menunggu Ran dan Shinichi memasak di dalam._

 _._

 _Kedai kembali pun dibuka. Setelah sepulangnya aku dari sekolah pada sore hari, aku bersiap untuk kerja sambilan, lalu mulai rutinitas seperti biasa. Seperti biasa, aku sebagai part timer yang cukup sibuk kanan kiri, namun kali ini tidak serame biasanya, malah terbilang sepi._

" _Hei, Kazuha," panggil Yuka senpai dari sebelahku yang duduk di tempat kasir._

" _Mm?" ujarku menjawabnya._

" _Jujurlah padaku," Aku mengangkat alis bingung apa maksudnya._

" _Kau... tidak punya perasaan lebih pada Heiji?" tanya Yuka senpai. Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat hatiku seperti mencelos keluar, pipiku terasa panas. Padahal baru ditanya, belum ketahuan._

" _Hah? A—apa yang membuat senpai bertanya begitu?" ujarku panik mendengarnya._

 _Yuka senpai hanya mengangkat alis, "Ya aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kalian terlihat benar-benar akrab satu sama lain, sebagai orang yang melihat interaksi kalian, aku penasaran bagaimana hubungan kalian..."_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak kok senpai, kami hanya teman biasa..."_

" _Serius? Ah kurasa tidak seperti itu..." ujar Yuka senpai dengan muka yang penuh keraguan._

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau ingat tidak? Insiden anak SMA yang bikin masalah di sini?" tanya Yuka-senpai padaku, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak-tidak, sebenarnya ada kejadian yang membuatku yakin bahwa kalian lebih dari sekedar teman..."_

 _Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku tidak mengerti yang dimaksud olehnya._

" _Saat itu kau mulai melemah karena demam. Hmm... siapa ya namanya, Kaito Kuroba? Teman dekatmu itu?" tanya Yuka senpai._

" _Oh, Kaito? Ada apa dengannya?" Kaito dan aku adalah teman dekat. Kami sudah dekat satu sama lain sejak aku pindah ke Tokyo, saat masuk sekolah di sini, dan dia orang pertama yang menjadi temanku karena waktu itu aku pemalu dan masih tidak percaya diri karena tubuh gemukku. Namun Kaito adalah orang yang baik walaupun orangnya suka iseng, namun ia suka menghiburku dengan candaannya. Jadi kami kadang suka pulang bersama, kalau aku tidak ada shift kerja, dia tidak keberatan mengantarkanku dengan sepedanya._

" _Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Yuka senpai melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya, "Heiji, sepertinya aku melihat sorotan mata yang cemburu. Saat temanmu itu datang ke kedai bersamamu untuk menemanimu, Heiji tidak kelihatan suka saat si Kuroba itu menunggu di meja makan sampai shift mu habis. Ya walaupun aku lihat dia sambil membaca buku pelajaran, tapi aku mendengar Heiji menyuruhnya pulang dan bilang dia akan mengantarkanmu pulang,"_

" _Eh? Heiji bilang seperti itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya._

" _Iya, saat itu kau sedang melayani pelanggan lain makanya tidak tahu, tapi aku mendengarnya sekilas,"_

" _Ah, itu sih mungkin karena Heiji tidak senang pelanggan lain yang baru datang tidak mendapat tempat duduk, jadi dia menyuruh temanku untuk tidak tinggal lama-lama..." ujarku menerka kemungkinan alasannya. Masa sih seorang Heiji cemburu, karenaku?_

" _Begitukah? Kok perasaanku tidak begitu ya..." ujar Yuka senpai dengan pelan._

 _Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kelakuannya dengan Shinichi kemarin agak aneh. Entahlah, tapi Heiji seperti tidak terlalu memperlihatkan ekspresinya ketika aku memperkenalkan Shinichi padanya. Ya mungkin, apa iya..._

" _Apanya yang tidak begitu senpai?" tiba-tiba suara familiar mengagetkan kami berdua, sontak kami terperanjat dari tempat duduk kami._

" _Eh, Heiji," ujar Yuka-senpai sambil tersenyum gugup, "Hehehe, bukan apa-apa kok,"_

" _Kalian ini... kenapa malah mengobrol selagi kerja? Masih banyak yang harus dilayani tau!" ujar Heiji dengan nada mengomel. Aku dan senpai hanya tertawa._

" _Iya, maaf-maaf, senpai mu ini akan kembali kerja kok! Kalau begitu, aku ke meja depan ya!" Yuka senpai meninggalkan ku dan Heiji berdua. Aku sendiri masih memikirkan perkataan rekan kerjaku itu, seperti memberikan ku sepercik harapan._

 _Akhirnya jam kerja selesai. Yang lain siap-siap berangkat pulang. Namun saat aku ingin pulang setelah merapikan kedai, Heiji tiba-tiba memanggilku._

" _Oi, Kazuha!" panggil Heiji dari belakang lalu berlari kecil menghampiriku. Aku pun diam dan menunggunya berbicaranya. "Sebelum pulang, ayo kita ke minimarket, aku lapar nih, ingin makan di sana!" Heiji melanjutnya, "Sekaligus, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..." Aku mengangkat alis. Pertanyaan macam apa, yang tidak diajukan sekarang? Tanpa sadar, aku menuruti dan ikut dengannya._

 _._

" _Jadi apa... yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku?" tanyaku langsung. Kami pun duduk di meja bar di minimarket. Aku harus jujur, kalau aku berharap Heiji membahas hubungan kami. Namun aku salah. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto seorang gadis padaku._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Heiji girang. Aku hanya mengangguk, melihat foto gadis itu dengan rambut panjang hitam berponi dan kulitnya putih seperti gadis innocent dan feminin. Yah, aku memang tahu tipe ideal bagi laki-laki memang seperti itu._

" _Iya, memangnya dia siapa?" tanyaku._

" _Dia... yah teman ku mengenalkan ku padanya dan dia berencana untuk menyusun jadwal bertemu. Katanya gadis ini tertarik padaku. Jadi aku pun setuju dengan temanku ini." Boom. Mendengar itu membuat isi kepalaku seperti diacak-acak. Aku menggertakan gigiku dan mengigit onigiri yang kubeli. Terasa pahit di mulutku. Aku menelan dengan cepat semua makanan ini berharap aku bisa lari pulang._

" _Jadi gimana Kazuha? Apa menurutmu... aku harus ikut kencan buta itu?" tanya Heiji padaku sekali lagi._

 _Mulutku yang masih penuh dengan nasi dan rumput laut pun berhenti mengunyah. Aku menatap ke bawah melihat tanganku gemetar. Aku ingin sekali melarangnya, namun yang kukatakan malah, "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku tentang hal itu? Itu masalah pribadimu,"_

 _Dengan langkah cepat aku meninggalkan Heiji di belakang. Aku ingin membenamkan wajahku di bantal berharap pikiran bodohku tentang hubungan kami menghilang. Heiji yang berada di belakangku berlari kecil dan memanggilku keras. Namun aku tidak peduli dan berjalan cepat. Alhasil, langkah kaki Heiji terdengar cepat dan tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik olehnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya dan dia kini sedang menatapku tajam sambil sedikit napas tersengal._

" _Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Heiji._

" _Apa?"_

" _Kutanya, kenapa kau pergi, padahal kita belum selesai makan?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Karena... aku merasa aku harus cepat pulang, ini sudah malam," jawabku berbohong padanya._

" _Kau kan setiap hari kutemani pulang, tidak perlu—"_

" _Besok,"aku memotong perkataannya, "Aku akan pulang sendiri saja,"_

" _Maksudmu apa?"_

" _Kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi seperti ini,"_

 _Heiji mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"_

 _Aku hanya menghela napas, "Ini membuatku tidak nyaman, semua orang di kedai mengatakan kalau hubungan kita seperti lebih dari teman, tapi tidak kan? Aku tahu kau orang yang baik dan ramah pada semua orang ,makanya aku salah paham dan menganggap bahwa kau memperlakukanku secara spesial... nyatanya, kau memperlihatkan foto gadis itu... Aku..."_

" _Apa maksudmu..."_

" _Kalau kau berbuat baik terus seperti ini, aku bisa... gila, kau membuatku bingung,"_

" _Kazuha..."_

" _Kau, hanya menganggapku teman kan?" tanyaku. Heiji melebarkan matanya. Dia terlihat sangat kaget. Namun aku tak peduli, aku meluapkan semuanya. "Kalau iya, sebaiknya kau bersikap padaku seperti biasa, aku takut... aku.." aku menutup mataku erat. Oh God, haruskah kuucapkan sekarang dan sejujurnya..._

" _Aku akan semakin menyukaimu, Heiji,"_

 _Setelah pengakuan itu, suasana menjadi hening, aku pun membenarkan posisi tas selempangku dan meninggalkan Heiji, namun tiba-tiba..._

 _Heiji menarik tanganku, "Aa... apa kau bilang?"_

" _Aku menyukaimu, kubilang aku suka padamu, bukan hanya sebatas teman, namun aku menaruh perasaanku lebih padamu..." ujarku dengan suara parau. Sial, masa saat seperti ini aku bisa-bisanya menangis._

 _Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Hancur sudah. Aku seperti merasakan sudah ditolak begitu saja. Kini pertemanku bisa hancur dengannya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan genggaman tangan hangat menyelimuti pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Heiji dengan lembut._

" _Maafkan aku... Kazuha, jangan menangis..." ujar Heiji dengan pelan, "Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu,"_

 _Aku melebarkan mataku. Hah? Apa ini? Aku tak mengerti dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. "Lalu, yang tadi... itu apa?"_

 _Heiji menghela napas, "Aku hanya mengetesmu, aku ingin melihat reaksimu apa kau cemburu dan menolak aku ikut kencan buta... Aku hanya ingin melihat tanggapanmu karena aku ingin tahu perasaanmu," ia pun tersenyum, "Dan soal pembicaraan di kedai, aku pun memikirkannya, dan berharap kau pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama,"_

 _Aku masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih, "Ja... Jadi?" tanyaku kembali._

" _Aku cuma mengujimu, dan aku menyukaimu..." ujarnya dengan lembut. Aku merasa kesal setelahnya, dan menggebuk-gebuk dadanya, namun Heiji hanya tertawa, lalu ia merangkulku dan memelukku dengan hangat. Aku pun berhenti memukulnya, dan balas memeluknya. Setidaknya, perasaanku kini menjadi senang. Orang yang kusukai balik menyukaiku._

 _._

 _._

End of Flashback and end of Kazuha's POV

"Hei, untuk apa aku menceritakan kisah yang lama segala sih? Kalau bercerita lagi, malah kami seperti flashback?" tanya Kazuha sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Oh, tentu saja, bintang kita hari ini berhutang cerita kepada kita, dan kau, juga tidak bawa oleh-oleh kan?" tanya Sonoko dengan muka menggerutu sedikit.

Kazuha terkekeh-kekeh, "Aku beli kok, nih," ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa barang untuk diberikan kepada teman lamanya, sehingga semuanya kegirangan.

.

Heiji's POV

"Ini buatmu Heiji," Kazuha mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang isinya adalah parfum. Aku cukup kaget ia memberiku itu, sedangkan yang lain diberikan lilin aroma terapi, coklat, dan lainnya.

"Ah, arigato Kazuha," gadis itu tersenyum padaku dengan lembut. Senyuman itu. Yang aku rindukan bertahun-tahun. Sakit rasanya melihatnya kembali.

Saat ia datang tadi, aku seperti melihat sosoknya dulu yang selalu menguncir kuda rambutnya dan muka polos namun manis, tapi kini aku melihatnya sebagai sosok wanita yang anggun dengan rambut sebahunya, dan make up tipisnya membuat dia sangat cantik. Hatiku berdebar begitu melihatnya. Ia menjadi sosok yang lain.

Gadis itu. Cinta pertamaku.


End file.
